Adult Link - Former Hero of Time and Termina (iink.resident)
Name: Link WIP (Meraden allows for Multpile Canon Character Role Assignments to the same Canon thanks to Multiverse Theory. Link is from the timeline where he defeated Ganondorf and was sent back to his childhood by Zelda... then continued on to his adventure in Termina. He is now 7 years in the future returning to Hyrule) Origin: Kokiri Forest As a baby, Link had been turned over to the Great Deku Tree for a better chance at survival. He was adopted in to the Kokiri Tribe, a child-like race that retains the appearance of children through the entirety of their lives. Link was raised to believe that he was one of them, though he became ostracized for failing to be partnered with a fairy like the other children. Eventually a fairy named Navi was sent to him by word of the Great Deku Tree, and there the legend began... Allies * Saria * A vast majority of the Tribes and Royal Family of Hyrule, and Termina Enemies * Ganon/Ganondorf * Kotake and Koume * Various Characters who would be up to no good... Multiverse Aware: No Though Link has experienced two vastly known adventures that became legend during his lifetime already, he has not become aware of (nor has he traveled to) a world outside of his own. He has only traveled through time, and through the barrier to Termina and back. Abilities Inventory: * Hylian Shield - '''A sturdy metal Shield baring the Royal Family's Hyrulian Crest on the back. Aside from standard defense during combat this shield is capable of repelling projectiles that lack enchantments. * '''Biggoron Sword - '''A very large sword requiring the use of two hands to hold properly. This sword is very heavy and very sharp... crafted by the mighty hands of Biggoron himself at the peak of Death Mountain. * '''Fairy Ocarina - '''It may not appear to be much but this Ocarina was a gift from his childhood friend Saria as he set out on his journey. Though he has had the pleasure of handling more powerful enchanted instruments throughout his adventures, he has kept the memento as a precious treasure and has begun to use it once more after returning the Ocarina of Time to its rightful owner, Princess Zelda. * '''Golden Gauntlets - '''An adorned pair of golden plated gauntlets which grants the ability to perform great feats of strength. They are typically used for lifting heavy objects, but it has not been unheard of for a user to repurpose them for direct combat. * '''Goron Tunic - '''Crafted by the Goron, this auburn tunic is capable of protecting its wearer from the hazards of Heat and Fire. It is also capable of slowing down the damage from extreme heat sources such as Lava, and even the damage of Poisonous Waters and Gases. This is likely due to the intent of the material to protect from regular hazards inside of a Volcano. * '''Zora Tunic - '''Crafted by the Zora, this aqua tunic will allow the wearer to survive underwater for largely extended periods of time. It is, however, susceptible to exposure from Heat and Ice. It is to be worn with extreme caution. '''Magic: * 'Spin Attack/Charged Spin Attack -' Gallery Child Link.png|Nothing like playing a tune on the Fairy Ocarina... Adult Link (Goron Tunic).png|Showing off the Goron Goods! Adult Link (Zora Tunic).png|I wonder if he hides well in the water? Category:Characters Category:Zelda Universe